Tools For Happiness
by Neji0392
Summary: After Rima's extremely depressing incident with Charlie, Rima asks Nagihiko to become her tool for happiness. Nagihiko agrees, and takes her with him. Rimahiko Rima & Nagihiko Rated M for sexual content!


**Ally-chan: Hey! This is a random one-shot that I felt like writing since I'm bored…**

**Ikuto: Then why don't you write the 14****th**** chapter to A Dorm With Ikuto ?! **

**Ally-chan: Erm… well… Uh… Because I felt like writing a lime!**

**Ikuto: wait, this is going to have lime in it?!**

**Ally-chan: Yup! -grins- But you're not one of the sex characters. **

**Ikuto: E-EH?! THEN WHO IS?!**

**Ally-chan: Haven't you read the summary?! This is a Rimahiko one-shot! **

**Amu: Really?!**

**Ally-chan: -mutters- Where did you pop out from…? Ikuto and I were having a conversation together… and you just ruined it… Da-**_**mjfajd**_**-mn it… st-**_**kdfalks**_**-up-**_**snfak**_**-id Amu…**

**Amu: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!**

**Ally-chan: I don't own Shugo Chara! ENJOY!!! -runs- AHHH!!!!**

**Summary: After Rima's extremely depressing incident with Charlie, Nagihiko sees Rima crying a bench in the shopping district. Rima asks Nagihiko if he could be her 'tool' to make her feel loved, Nagihiko gladly accepts. **

**Warning: This is not lemon. Lemon is when there's actual sex. When the guy puts his penis in the girl. This is a lime, with just sexual contents. No lemon, just lime. Also, this is isn't a perverted thing. It's just plain romantic - In my opinion. **

**Author's Note: This is the FIRST fanfiction on the Shugo Chara! Section that is specifically about Rima and Nagihiko in a lime! I looked it up just now!!**

**Ages: Rima - 23 ; Charlie - 25 ; Nagihiko - 24**

_Tools For Happiness _

_~Rima's POV~_

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said. I fixed my silk, red dress as I got up from the fancy restaurant chair. I walked to the bathroom, and once I walked in, I gasped. The sink was made of gold, the mirror's frame was silver, the stalls were shining, and the toilets were extremely clean! I walked into the stall and sat on the toilet. I'm normally scared of public bathrooms, it's one of my worst fears, but these toilets were sparkly white. I released my liquids into the water. I felt bad, since I was dirtying this clean substance. Even the toilet paper was amazing, it was so soft!

When I got out of the bathroom, I went back toward the table. But when I went back to the table, I didn't see him. I didn't see Charlie, my date. He wasn't sitting at the table and his coat wasn't hanging on the chair. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom, too. I sat back at the table and poked my cheesecake with my spoon. I held my breath for him to come back, but after thirty seconds, I couldn't hold it anymore. I don't know how people can do that… I waited for about five minutes for him to come back. Then I started panicking. What if the beautiful toilet ate him!?

I stood up and went to the man at the front desk. "Sir, did a man with brown hair, about this tall, skinny, handsome, green eyes, walk out of this restaurant a little bit ago?!" I asked. Almost getting tears in my eyes from the thought of my own date _ditching_ me.

"Um, I think so. Was his name Charlie?" I gasped. I bit my lip and held back my tears. He ditched me? He. _Ditched_. Me?! I walked quickly back to the table. I grabbed my purse, the cheesecake, and walked toward the exit.

"Excuse me, are you going to pay?" The man at the desk called out after me.

"Screw you!" I yelled back. Once I left the restaurant, I let them go. The tears slid down my face, and fell onto the pavement. Everything in front of me was blurred from the tears, all I saw were shiny colors of lights. I then felt a tug on my dress and the sound of a rip. I wiped my eyes and saw that a nail from a pole had caught on my dress. This dress cost one-hundred and twenty-four dollars! This made me even more depressed and I started to cry out, sobbing. I saw a nearby bench, so I decided to sit there.

I noticed people looking at me as I was weeping, but I didn't exactly care. I rummaged through my bag, and found my mirror. I took it out and looked at my face. My make-up was running. Even though I was extremely depressed and unhappy, I wasn't going to make my self look like a scary clown. I took out my make-up remover and a cotton ball. I took my make-up off and I looked better. I stayed put on the bench and I took my phone out and called Charlie.

_Ring. Ring._ _Ring. Ring._ _"Hey this is Charlie's voicemail. Leave a message."_ "Hey asshole, I hate you! I hate you- I hate you- I hate you! Go die!" I yelled. People stared at me and it made me angrier. "What the Hell are you looking at?!" I screamed.

_~Nagihiko's POV~_

I was walking in the shopping district just to get out. I had been home watching TV and drinking a glass of wine. Tonight is looked better, though. There were more lights and the people were livelier.

"What the Hell are you looking at?!" I heard someone scream not too far away. I looked toward that direction since the high-pitched, yelling voice sounded familiar. I saw a patch of blond, wavy hair, and I quickened by pace. I went toward the only hint of her I had. Yes, _her._ The one and only person that I couldn't get. I had many other women that I could've went out with already at my work, but there was only one person that made my heart skip a few beats. I pushed through people in the crowd and I finally saw her. She was sitting on the bench with tears falling down her face. She was sitting there, clenching onto her cell phone. I grimaced. Who did this to her?

I ran toward her and crouched down in front of her, "Rima! What's wrong?" I asked. She looked up slowly, and more tears decided to fall.

"Get away from me! I don't need you to help me!" She yelled. I grabbed her wrist and looked at her eyes.

"Rima, what's wrong?" I more demanded than asked.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! Let _go_ of me!" She screamed, struggling to get out of my hold.

"Rima!" I yelled. I was louder than usual, and she stopped moving. She stared at me coldly. _Why did she hate me…?_ "What's wrong?" I asked again.

She hesitated, "It's Ch-Charlie…" She muttered. A tear fell again. "While we were on a date, he ditched me while I was in the bathroom." She sobbed. "He's such an asshole. I hate him!" Rima yelled.

I sat on the bench and put my arm around her, trying to comfort her. But she automatically got up from the bench and smacked me. "Don't touch me like that!" I lifted my hand to comfort the stinging pain on my cheek.

I stood up and grabbed Rima's shoulder's and pulled her toward me. I pressed my lips on hers. Even though there were millions of people around, I didn't pay attention to these obstacles, though. I kissed her, and even if she hated it, I still felt amazing. I felt as if my life had been filled again. My life had gone down hill after my first year of college. I couldn't find a job for my dancing career, and I had to choose a job I had wanted least. I had to be stuck in an office doing work all day that bored me to death. The people I hung out with everyday at work were just small particles in my life to make me smile every now and then, but they never really mattered to me. The rest of the gang, as in Tadase, Amu, Kukai, Yaya, Ikuto, and Utau, had all split up and gone their own ways to keep up their dreams. Rima had gone her own way, too. Although I had kept a close eye on her every once and a while. This kiss, made me whole.

I finally pulled back and Rima was staring at me with a shocked expression. "W-what did you just…" Rima put her fingertips to her lips, and she suddenly had tears forming on her glands. "Nagihiko… you…" She couldn't finish anything she started. I could tell she was shocked and surprised.

"Rima, I love you. I always have. The first time I looked at you, I knew I fell in love. Although I know you hate me, I had to tell you now. It's been so many years, and even just touching you makes me feel complete again. I love you, Rima." I told her this with all of my heart.

Rima whispered something I couldn't hear. "What'd you say?" I asked.

"I said, I hate you." She whispered. My heart sunk as she said those last three words. "Even though I hate you, take me with you. Let me use you as a tool to make me happier right now." Although these words hurt me, I still loved her. It even made me happy that she wanted to use me to make her happier. As long as I'm with her, I'll be happy. That's all I need.

"Okay. I'll take you. Come on, hold my hand." I told her. I grabbed her hand and I walked toward my apartment. We didn't talk the rest of the way to my apartment, but it was okay because I was with Rima, and I was holding Rima's hand. _Rima's_ hand.

The moment I closed the door to my apartment, Rima kissed me. She held my face close, and I gladly accepted it. I kissed her back, and in a swift moment, our tongues were dancing. I gently held her waist and Rima's arms were around my neck. Rima then took her arms and took my coat off. She continued to undress me, and unbuttoned my flannel. During all of this, we were still kissing. She undressed me to the point that I was only in my bowers, and at that time, we were already at the couch. I had known that Rima was no virgin, but what room do I have to talk, I was no virgin either.

I pulled away from her lips, and kissed along her jaw. I lowered toward her neck and nibbled slightly. She wrapped her leg around my hip, and I placed my hand on her thigh. I reached the hem of her dress, and lifted it up slowly. When I had taken it off, I didn't even stop to examine her beautiful body.

Her bra unhooked in the middle of her chest, so I did, I unhooked it. I had moved down and just barely touched her sensitive skin, to make her shiver and quiver. When I had been finished with this part of the process, I continued and lowered. I touched her reason of woman, and entered her with only my long, feminine fingers.

After I had finished, she got up and went to the bathroom. I went to the sink and washed up my hands. Even though I was only being used, the only thing I could think of was how much I loved Rima, and how happy I was to have had this experience with her. I will never think of that experience as just a simple game. Maybe to Rima it was, but to me, it wasn't.

When I walked out of the kitchen, Rima had gotten out of the bathroom. I looked at her with my hands in my pockets, and I cleared my throat.

"Would you like some wine?" I asked. She nodded and I brought out two glasses and a wine bottle. We sat down on the couch, with the lights off, with only the light of the moon outside shining the room. We drunk the rest of the night, and while we were slightly drunk, we talked. We finally shared laughs together, and we shares our smiles. No more tears were involved, no more guilt, no more sadness.

The only thing I had wished, was that Rima… hadn't left in the morning… while I was asleep. She had left, leaving nothing but her scent behind. That morning, once again, I had felt empty. Alone.

_fin_

**Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed this, I think it was really romantic and sweet. Review please, and tell me what you think!! I love all of you readers!!!**

**Oh, also, I'm very sorry about not updating my other stories!! I'm a little on writer's block, so please forgive me!!! **


End file.
